ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Arachnid Friends episodes
These are episodes of The Arachnid Friends. Series overview Season 0 (2002) #''Pilot'' - 02/08/2002 - TBD (NOTE: This aired as part of The Cartoon Cartoons Show) Season 1 (2004-2005) #''Bee-Napped!'' - 11/05/2004 - Kevin and his gang has graduated from Bug City High School and are getting ready to begin a new stage of life. Soon, they see a news report about King Bee being kidnapped, so they decided to do something to save him. #''My Pasta'' - 11/12/2004 - TBD #''Firefly Frolics'' - 11/19/2004 - TBD #''Double Crawler'' - 11/26/2004 - TBD #''K.R.'s Evil Date'' - 12/03/2004 - K.R. has found another scorpion he is dating. However, the other members discover she works for Ciller and Midder. #''Day at the Zoo'' - 12/10/2004 - Kevin and his gang decide to go to the zoo since they had nothing to do. However, little did they know that the zoo is actually a trap made by Ciller and Midder. #''Aphid Show'' - 01/07/2005 - TBD #''Ants in the City'' - 01/14/2005 - TBD #''My Fair Tashy'' - 01/21/2005 - TBD #''Buzz! Buzz! Hooray!'' - 01/28/2005 - TBD #TBD - 02/04/2005 - TBD #''The Arachnid Friends vs The Birds of Prey'' - 02/11/2005 - TBD #''Untitled episode focusing on Tashy and Miley'' - 02/18/2005 - TBD #TBD - 02/25/2005 - TBD #''Assassin Kissing Bug'' - 03/04/2005 - TBD #TBD - 03/11/2005 - TBD #''Land of the Tulips'' - 03/18/2005 - TBD #TBD - 03/25/2005 - TBD #TBD - 04/01/2005 - TBD #''Rain, Rain... PLEASE, GO AWAY FOR PETE'S SAKE!'' - 04/08/2005 - TBD #''Twister Tashy'' - 04/15/2005 - TBD #TBD - 04/22/2005 - TBD #''Louse in the House'' - 04/29/2005 - TBD #TBD - 05/06/2005 - TBD #TBD - 05/13/2005 - TBD #''The Reign of King Awesome'' - 05/20/2005 - TBD Season 2 (2005-2006) #''K.R. the Farmer'' - 07/15/2005 - TBD #''Bite of the Were-Wolf Spider'' - 10/07/2005 - Kevin was heading to the gas station to buy some gummy beetles, when he suddenly got bitten by the Were-Wolf Spider. He starts transforming into one, so his gang must find a way to undo it. #TBD - 10/14/2005 - TBD #TBD - 10/21/2005 - TBD #''Untitled Episode featuring the mosquito vampire'' - 10/28/2005 - TBD #TBD - 11/04/2005 - TBD #TBD - 11/11/2005 - TBD #TBD - 11/18/2005 - TBD #TBD - 11/25/2005 - TBD #''The Katydid Horde'' - 11/26/2005 - TBD #''TBD'' - 12/02/2005 - TBD #''Merry Creep-Mas!'' - 12/23/2005 - TBD #TBD - 01/27/2006 - TBD #TBD - 02/03/2006 - TBD #TBD - 02/10/2006 - TBD #TBD - 02/17/2006 - TBD #TBD - 02/24/2006 - TBD #''The Web House'' - 03/03/2006 - TBD #TBD - 03/10/2006 - TBD #TBD - 03/17/2006 - TBD #TBD - 03/24/2006 - TBD #TBD - 03/31/2006 - TBD #TBD - 04/07/2006 - TBD #''The Loch Gnats Monster'' - 04/14/2006 - TBD #TBD - 04/21/2006 - TBD #''Untitled Season 2 Finale'' - 04/28/2006 - TBD Season 3 (2006-2007) #''Untitled Season 3 Premiere'' - 08/19/2006 - TBD #TBD - 08/25/2006 - TBD #TBD - 09/01/2006 - TBD #TBD - 09/08/2006 - TBD #''Miley and the Silverfish Crew'' - 09/15/2006 - TBD #TBD - 09/22/2006 - TBD #TBD - 09/29/2006 - TBD #TBD - 10/06/2006 - TBD #TBD - 10/13/2006 - TBD #''The Revenge of the Birds of Prey'' - 10/20/2006 - TBD #''Invasion of the Cicadas'' - 10/27/2006 - TBD #''Young Menaces'' - 11/03/2006 - Ciller and Midder discover a group of young insect tweens and teens who are looking forward to cause crime, giving them the idea to train them how to destroy Kevin and his gang. When Kevin and his gang find out about this, they must stop Ciller and Midder while also dealing with the tweens and teens. #TBD - 11/10/2006 - TBD #TBD - 11/17/2006 - TBD #''Entomology: The Game'' - 11/24/2006 - TBD #TBD - 12/01/2006 - TBD #''The Face Paint'nimal Gang and... The Arachnid Friends?'' - 12/29/2006 - The Arachnid Friends are accidentally sent to Artsburg and they team up with The Face Paint'nimal Gang and Anna and Abigail to escape, but... problem? Both Anna and Abigail has fear of arachnids. #TBD - 01/05/2007 - TBD #TBD - 01/12/2007 - TBD #TBD - 01/19/2007 - TBD #TBD - 01/26/2007 - TBD #TBD - 02/02/2007 - TBD #TBD - 02/09/2007 - TBD #TBD - 02/16/2007 - TBD #TBD - 02/23/2007 - TBD #''Untitled Season 3 Finale'' - 03/02/2007 - TBD Season 4 (2007) #''Untitled Season 4 Premiere'' - 03/23/2007 - TBD #TBD - 03/30/2007 - TBD #TBD - 04/06/2007 - TBD #TBD - 04/13/2007 - TBD #TBD - 04/20/2007 - TBD #TBD - 04/27/2007 - TBD #''Zombified Insects!?'' - 05/04/2007 - TBD #''The Centi-Party'' - 05/11/2007 - TBD #TBD - 05/18/2007 - TBD #''It Came from Area 49'' - 05/25/2007 - TBD #TBD - 06/01/2007 - TBD #TBD - 06/08/2007 - TBD #TBD - 06/15/2007 - TBD #TBD - 06/22/2007 - TBD #TBD - 06/29/2007 - TBD #TBD - 07/06/2007 - TBD #''K.R. in Danger'' - 07/13/2007 - TBD #TBD - 07/20/2007 - TBD #''The Great Flood of Bug City'' - 07/27/2007 - TBD #TBD - 08/03/2007 - TBD #''The Tiny Technician'' - 08/10/2007 - TBD #TBD - 08/17/2007 - TBD #TBD - 08/24/2007 - TBD #TBD - 08/31/2007 - TBD #TBD - 09/07/2007 - TBD #''Last Stand'' - 09/14/2007 - TBD Special (2015) #TBD - 01/29/2015 - TBD Category:List of episodes